1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a computer apparatus. More particularly, the present invention related to a computer apparatus coupling to an external sub-board of an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI).
2. Description of Related Art
With advent of the digital age, computer apparatus have become indispensable tools in people's daily life. To meet daily utilization demands of the computer apparatus, peripherals capable of coupling to the computer apparatus are developed. Correspondingly, the computer apparatus must provide a plurality of different connection interfaces (for example, a universal serial bus (USB) interface, a network interface card (NI) and a keyboard/mouse switch, etc.) for connecting to the peripherals.
However, since not all of the peripherals used by the users are the same. Therefore, it is quite difficult to provide a basic input output system (BIOS) to support all of the peripherals. If the provided BIOS which supports fixed peripherals, utilization of the computer apparatus is lack of flexibility and limit a performance of the computer apparatus.